A New Beginning
by Kristina
Summary: A new life has been born. For Bobby and Kim


Title: A New Beginning  
Author: Kris  
Date: 02.23.00  
Disclaimer: The characters associated with this story are not mine. They are property of John Wells Productions and NBC. No infringement is intended.   
Authors' Note: This is part four of a continuing series.   
  
1. The Days After  
2. Sickness Or Pregnancy?   
3. I'll Love Our Child  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Bobby walked into the apartment and looked around. He saw that things were neat as always, but Kim was nowhere to be found.   
  
Bobby: Kim?! Where are you?!   
  
Bobby walked around the apartment in search of his wife until he came to the kitchen.....  
  
Bobby: Oh my God....Kim are you all right? Can you hear me?   
  
No sounds came from Kim and Bobby knelt down to see if he could get a pulse on Kim, and he got a weak one. Kim had obviously fainted, from what Bobby didn't know. He raced over to the phone and dialed 911. He told the operator that he was a paramedic for the fifty fifth and the operator told him that there was an ambulance a block away, and was already on it's way. Bobby's hands shook when he checked Kim's blood pressure. It was borderline, but if she got to a hospital ASAP, she'd be okay. Bobby wondered what happened. Had she fallen, had she accidentially slipped? Whatever it was, Bobby hoped Kim and the baby were both okay. Ten minutes later the ambulance arrived and slid a backboard under Kim to get her to the ambulance. The paramedics were extremely careful because of the baby and because Kim was a fellow paramedic. Bobby told the paramedics that he'd get to the hospital on his own, he just had to pack a few things and call his parents and friends. He needed someone there with him while he waited so he wouldn't have a nervous breakdown. Bobby picked a duffel and stuffed it with extra clothes for himself and for Kim. Bobby knew he'd be at the hospital for at least a night. He would never leave Kim's side. Bobby took his car keys and left the apartment.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
New York Presbyterian Hospital  
  
Bobby paced around the waiting area. He just couldn't help it. He knew he should stop or he'd make himself sick. Jimmy was there also, but he wasn't nervous. Jimmy seemed calm and collected. Bobby knew that Kim was strong, but would she pull through?   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, Bobby was still pacing. His mother, Doc and Carlos all came to the hospital to see how Kim was doing, but no word had come from the doctors. Bobby took a seat next to his motherand put his head in his hands, and closed his eyes. Bobby tried to stay calm....A doctor came out.  
  
Doctor: Is there a Bobby Caffrey here?   
  
Bobby stood up and walked over to the doctor.  
  
Bobby: I'm Bobby Caffrey.   
  
Doctor: I'm Doctor Morales. I took care of your wife when she came in.   
  
Bobby: How is she?   
  
Morales: Your wife is stable for now, but she's in a coma. When they brought her in, she was critically ill. I'm still waiting for labs to come back to confirm whateve she may have.  
  
Bobby: Is the baby okay?   
  
Morales: We used the ultrasound, so far we haven't detected anything wrong. The fetus looks good, but we can't possibly be sure until the labs come back.   
  
Bobby: Will Kim wake up?   
  
Morales: We're not sure again. I'll have to wait until labs come back to be sure, but I think it may be leukemia. But we'll have to wait until the labs come back.  
  
Bobby: Oh my G--  
  
Bobby just sank into the chair and started crying. His mother, sitting next to him consoled him. Doc got up to talk to Morales.   
  
Doc: Morales, can you do me a favor?   
  
Morales: Sure. What is it?   
  
Doc: Keep an eye on Kim. She's all Bobby's got. He deserves what he's got and he can't lose her, not now.   
  
Morales: Okay. I'll keep tabs on her. I'll keep Bobby informed also.   
  
Doc: Thanks.   
  
Bobby got up, wiped away the tears and went up to Morales.   
  
Bobby: Dr. Morales?   
  
Morales: Yes?   
  
Bobby: Can I see her?   
  
Morales: Sure. I'll take you there.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bobby and Morales walked to the elevator to head up to ICU. As the elevator went up, Bobby just got more and more afraid for Kim. He knew that her life was in between life and death, but he wanted Kim back with him. Morales and Bobby headed down the hall to ICU and as they rounded the corner, Bobby was nearly speechless. Everywhere Bobby looked he saw people lying in beds, hooked up to numberous machines and tubes. Despite all Bobby saw during work, he was never prepared to see what he saw at that moment. Bobby continued walking with Morales until they reached Kim's room. Bobby looked at Kim. Kim was hooked up to a heart monitor, a respirator, and IV drip. Kim was dreadfully pale and looked lifeless.   
  
Bobby: Oh my God....  
  
Bobby stood over Kim, took her hand in his and held on tight.   
  
Bobby: How can this happen?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Doc and Carlos picked up three coffees and headed to check on Bobby. Doc was beginning to worry about the young man since Kim entered the hospital. Bobby had stayed overnight, something about him wanting to be at her bedside at every moment of the day until she woke up.   
  
Doc approached Kim's room, but before that he stopped by to see Dr. Morales.   
  
Doc: Hey Dr. Morales. How's Kim doing?   
  
Morales: I shouldn't even be telling you this. It's the patient doctor confidentiality.   
  
Doc: Please. I just need to know that Bobby will be okay while I work.   
  
Morales: How about we go in together, and I tell both you and Bobby at the same time?   
  
Doc: Okay.   
  
Doc and Morales headed to Kim's room and stepped in. Bobby was still asleep, but Morales woke him to tell him the news.   
  
Bobby: Huh?   
  
Morales: I checked on your wife about two hours ago. Her vitals are good, heartrate is good, blood pressure is good. She improved overnight.   
  
Doc: What about those labs?   
  
Morales (hesitating): I ordered the basic tests, CBC, Chem 7, x-rays. They all came back good. But Kim has diabetes. You, as a paramedic knows it's treatable, but she didn't know at the time she had it and she went into insulin shock. She fainted, and that's why she's in the coma she is in now. She will wake up, eventually. I'm hoping sometime between now and next week.   
  
Bobby: What can I do?   
  
Morales: I can see that you're incredibly attached to Kim, just stay by her side.   
  
Bobby (nodding): Is that all?   
  
Morales: Pray, I'm sure if she is on the verge of life and death, she'll see you and come back to the material world.   
  
Bobby: Okay....  
  
Morales left Doc, Bobby and Kim alone in the room.   
  
Doc: I take it you're not coming to work today.   
  
Bobby (shaking his head): I don't think so. I'm obviously not fit for duty. I'm psychologically impaired because I just can't get Kim out of my mind.   
  
Doc: All right. Send Kim my best.   
  
Bobby nodded as Doc left. Bobby looked at Kim again, still so lifeless. He wanted Kim back so badly. He wanted to feel her skin on his, her voice telling him what to do, her consoling jokes and comfort of her embrace.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Around four in the afternoon  
  
Joey was picked up by his father, and unusual thing, especially two days in a row.   
  
Joey: Daddy, where's mommy?   
  
Jimmy: She's not well. You're going to be staying with me for a couple of days. Is that okay?   
  
Joey: Yeah, can I see mommy?   
  
Jimmy: No, you can't. Not until mommy gets better.   
  
Joey: Is she really sick?   
  
Jimmy: Yeah Joey, she's really sick.   
  
Joey: Where's Bobby?   
  
Jimmy: With mommy.   
  
By the end of this conversation, Jimmy was about ready to tear. He still thought Kim as family, and to see how confused Joey was, just made the feeling that Kim wasn't there at the fire house, or at work for awhile seem unusual.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One Week Later  
  
Bobby was still at the hospital. He hadn't shaved or showered in days, and never left Kim's bedside. Doc, Carlos, Sully, Ty, Jimmy, Faith and Bosco had all been in to see Kim and her progress. Kim improved some, but not by much. Soon after all those visits by her friends and family, the small room housed so many flowers, balloons and get well cards that some even had to be brought elsewhere to be stored. Bobby stayed by her side day in and day out, and would not leave her side until the day she woke.   
  
Suddenly one night....  
  
Bobby had fallen asleep while holding Kim's hand and in the middle of the night, movement came from Kim's hand, the same one that Bobby held. The movement was small, but there was movement. Soon Kim's eyes opened, and Kim felt Bobby's hand. Kim tried to talk, but only a whisper came out. She squeezed Bobby's hand tighter, until he awoke from his slumber.   
  
Kim (whispering): Bobby...  
  
Bobby: Huh...oh evening Kim... (snapping to attention) Kim! You're awake. How are you feeling?  
  
Kim: Tired.   
  
Bobby laughed and went outside to get a nurse and doctor.  
  
The doctor said it, Kim was back among the living. Although Kim now had diabetes, she already knew how to manage it from her patients and it would smooth over well. As for the baby, the baby was fine. It would still be a week or so before the baby was due, but Bobby and Kim left when Kim was discharged two days later, hoping not to be back at the hospital until the baby was born.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About one week later; middle of the night  
  
Kim suddenly woke up, feeling sharp pain her from the baby.   
  
Kim: Bobby! It's time...  
  
Bobby: What?? Oh my God! Okay, is there time to call an ambulance?   
  
Kim: I don't know. Probably not...  
  
Bobby: Okay, let's go.   
  
Bobby put on a pair of slacks and a t-shirt and grabbed his car keys and license. Bobby picked up Kim's carryon with all her overnight supplies and they left the apartment.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the way to the hospital, Kim's contractions were nearly two minutes apart.   
  
Bobby: Take deep breaths Kim.   
  
Kim: You think I don'tknow that?! I'm a paramedic, just like you are. We went through the same training, same classes.   
  
Bobby: Okay.   
  
Bobby caught the note in Kim's voice, the one that said, if you keep doing that I'm going to kill you types. Bobby knew Kim really didn't mean it, it was just the hormonal actions while Kim was pregnant. Bobby drove to the hospital, and probably broke every speeding law there was in New York City. Surprisingly, there were hardly any cars in the streets in the city that never slept. They arrived at the hospital in a record fifteen minutes. Again, Morales was on call and brought Kim into the ER.   
  
Morales: How far are her contractions?   
  
Bobby: Last time I heard, about a minute.   
  
Morales: Okay, we're going to bring her up to O.B. and she'll be taken care of up there.   
  
Bobby: Okay. Is there a payphone around here?   
  
Morales: Sure, there's a payphone around the corner. You can meet us up in O.B, it's on the fifth floor.   
  
Bobby: Thanks.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bobby called Kim's mother, and she was incredibly excited. When Bobby called his own mother, no one had picked up. Bobby had assumed that his mother had gone out for a walk, although it was early morning, his mother took walks at that time. Bobby hung up the phone, and headed up to the fifth floor.   
  
When Bobby reached the fifth floor, he heard screaming. Specifically from Kim. Her small body frame probably made it hard to deliver the child.   
  
  
Bobby entered the room and went to Kim's side. Although he knew his hand would be crushed, he took her hand.   
  
Bobby: I'm here, don't worry just do what the doctor's say.  
  
Kim: Okay...  
  
Kim was panting and sweating. Bobby took a wet towel and patted the sweat off her forehead.   
  
Nurse: Doctor, she's crowning.   
  
Doctor: Okay Kim. When I tell you to push, take a deep breath and push, okay?   
  
Kim nodded.   
  
Doctor: Push!   
  
Kim pushed with all the strength within her.   
  
Doctor: Good, good. I can see the head..Big push okay? Push!   
  
Kim pushed again, with all her might.  
  
Doctor: You're doing great Kim. I can see the head and we're up the hips now. All right...relax a bit, than take all your strength to push when I give you the word alright?   
  
Kim nodded and took several deep breaths.  
  
Kim: I'm ready.   
  
Doctor: Okay, Push!!!!!  
  
Kim pushed again with all her might, while gripping Bobby's hand tighter and tighter. Bobby didn't cry out, but instead he smiled.   
  
Doctor: Congratulations Kim, you have a healthy beautiful baby girl.   
  
Kim: She's so beautiful isn't she Bobby?   
  
Bobby: She is beautiful. She looks just like her mother. What do you want to name her?   
  
Kim: Jessica Catherine Caffrey. What do you think?   
  
Bobby: It sounds beautiful. I love you.   
  
Kim: I love you too.   
  
The nurse took the baby to clean the baby off and place her in a bassinet.   
  
Bobby: Excuse me, doctor, I think my hand is broken..  
  
Kim laughed.   
  
Kim: I'm sorry.   
  
Bobby: It's alright. I'll take care of it.   
  
Bobby left to get his hand fixed up and Kim was left to think about what just happened. For the first time since Joey had been born, Kim saw the miracle of life. It was so beautiful to see, and experience. Despite all the pain, it had been worth it. Bobby and her had their first child, and first experience together. Hopefully, the first of many.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The End  
Feedback please! Kris5958@aol.com  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
